


Personhood and Tragedy: Why Anakin Skywalker and Arc Trooper Fives Belong Together

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meta, Rarepair, Ship Manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “I’m a person and my name is Anakin.”“My designation is trooper 27-5555, sir!”
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Meta Manifesto 2020 Fest





	Personhood and Tragedy: Why Anakin Skywalker and Arc Trooper Fives Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m love them.

This argument can not be made without beginning in the simple facts: this is an unconventional pairing. Anakin and Fives are only shown to directly interact during the Citadel, Umbara, and Chips arcs. However, parallel stories and what interactions we are provided with explain intimately why this ship is in fact incredibly natural.

The most obvious piece to the ship, and this author’s personal primary reason to ship it, is the inherent parallels and perpendiculars of the characters. Both were born/created slaves and hold a deep loyalty for those they consider family and a strong sense of right and wrong. However, Anakin was freed, and, through the manipulations of Sidious, became corrupted. He would eventually die in the arms of his son after seeming to finally achieve his duty of destroying the Sith, in the arms of the only one who still believed in him. Meanwhile, Fives all but fell into Sidious’ plans, failing to stop them, though he too died in the arms of a loved one, one of the only ones who still believed him. The parallels and perpendiculars provide an inherent basis for their relationship and a beautiful tragedy should their stories remain much the same, despite their love.

The biggest parallel and perpendicular, however, is their relationship with personhood. One of Anakin’s first lines to another major character is “I’m a person and my name is Anakin,” ( _ The Phantom Menace _ , 1999). Fives, ironically, first introduces himself as “my designation is Trooper 27-5555, sir,” ( _ The Clone Wars _ , 2008). They begin their story at opposite points, however Fives grows to strongly defend his own personhood as seen in the Umbara Arc, while Anakin, obviously, goes on to sell his own personhood as Vader. Thus this theme of personhood easily draws them together more than any other parallel possibly could.

Outside of a meta sense, however, Anakin and Fives are an incredibly believable duo. The first line this Author has found from one directly to the other is from the Citadel arc, in which Anakin states that it’s good to have Fives back. Furthermore, in Umbara, they are implied to have unofficial and friendly conversation where Anakin talked about his backstory. “The General told me about the Battle of Naboo,” ( _ The Clone Wars _ , 2008). Furthermore, the two people Fives is shown to trust most, in the Chips arc, are Rex, his brother and mentor, and Anakin. They are clearly shown to have some amount of personal relationship even in the original text!

Now we cannot talk about clone/Jedi pairings without bringing up the elephant in the room. The Republic owns the Clones. The Jedi Generals are their overseers. However, if any Jedi were to have such a relationship with their clone, and if any clone were to speak up if they were uncomfortable, it would be Anakin Skywalker, former slave, and Arc Trooper Fives, who canonically broke half the rules in protest of his and his brothers’ treatment by General Krell. This may very well be one of if not  _ the _ most healthy Jedi/Clone pairing!

In summary: despite dynamics and with both evidence from the text and actual characterization sense, Ani5 is in fact one of the most beautiful ships in Star Wars. And that’s a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional point: they could well be together an nothing could change. However… what if they were together, and Anakin listened to Fives?


End file.
